Just Another Wizards of Waverly Place Fanfiction: Everything's Alright
by The Girl Who Loves Purple
Summary: Everything's going to be alright ... as long as she's with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hello … I own nothing.**

**AN: Alex and Justin are not related, and Max existed in this story, being Justin's brother. Also, there's going to be an OC, named Tom, being Alex's father, but he won't be long in here, because he's going to be divorced and stuff. Oh, and Alex is adopted too. So … like it's triple bad – adopted – then the father got divorced, and then … well go and find out …. **

**The good thing is? Alex and Justin are both wizards, but Tom is not, and Theresa is not…. ( I told you she's adopted!)**

Alex hated school.

"Come on, Alex," said her mother, groaning. "You have to go to school."

"I don't want to," Alex mumbled. "I don't want to get bullied there. I hate school."

"You skip school yesterday," said her mother. "Alex, if you don't want to go to school, what can you do at home? Besides, I can happily remove you from Tribeca and dropped you out of school. Think about all the money."

"Okay," said Alex absentmindedly. "It's win-win. You got your money back, and I'm not going to school. So?"

"Not the answer I wanted … are you sick?"

"Yes," said Alex. After all, if she thought about it … she felt stronger and sparks gone through her body … she must be sick.

"You'll get bored at home!"

"There's books," Alex pointed to the stack of books, still wrapped in plastic.

"That you never opened before. The only book that you opened is Little Red Riding Hood and you haven't finish the 300 words-book yet!"

"Yes I have!" Alex snapped.

"Really?"

"Yeah … it's about …," Alex thought for a minute. "Okay, maybe I haven't read it but I'm trying. It's really hard to read a book at home. Dad always kept yelling at me, and you too…."

"And I'll find something to do," said Alex again, snuggling under her doona. "I always does."

Then Alex's dad came, and grinned at Alex, "10 bucks if you wanna go to school and another 20 if you don't get to detention today."

Alex stood up, and said, "Deal."

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

The girl got dressed in a white shirt with no sleeves, a purple jacket and shorts that goes above her knees. Her legs trembled. _Remember, I'm doing this for the money_, the girl thought as she smoothed her long dark brown hair. But she couldn't do it. She dropped the haircomb to the ground and hug her knees instead.

_What's wrong being me adopted? _Alex thought to herself, wiping her tears away.

_Gigi says that being adopted is bad … you don't have a mother, and father … _Alex remembered the girls in her kindergarten said.

Alex stood up, and grabbed her bag. Then she hoped, she hoped …

She hoped that the day will go fast and nobody won't notice her.

Wrong.

Alex had just stepped into the bus, when from the back, there's a shout, 'HEY FOSTERGIRL!' from Gigi Hollingsworth.

"Will you please grow up?" said Alex back, feeling really angry.

"Actually, look who hasn't grow up," said Gigi looking at Alex, especially at her shirt that says 'RAINBOW PONY'. Gigi herself was wearing a dress, that looked like her mother has at home. Her hair looked like been done in a salon for 50 bucks, curled perfectly. And Alex thought that Gigi had used make-up on her cheek and eyes.

Everybody in the bus laughed.

Except for one boy.

Alex stared at the boy, feeling strange. The boy smiled back. She hadn't seen the boy at all this year, he's probably new here. And he looked a lot older than her, because the boy looked like an adult already. He's wearing a hoodie, and he looked alone and lonely.

Feeling like he's the only one nice in the bus, she took her steps confidently to him, and sat down next to him. She smiled at him again, she didn't ask his name, but she knew that he gladly accepted her as a friend.

Alex gulped, and said, "Hello."

"Hi," said the boy.

"You new here?" said Alex.

"Yeah," said the boy. "My name is Justin."

"I'm Alex," said Alex back, looking pleased at Justin. She was glad that he didn't ask anything about the incident that just happened on the bus, because lots of new people that goes in the bus asked about what happened, and when they knew, they just left her alone, just like that. And something in her heart told her that the boy would be forever with her.

"You're in what grade?" said Justin. It was a typical question – a basic one every time people met someboy new. The boy had a book on his lap.

"I'm in 3rd," said Alex. "You're … reading?"

"Yeah," said Justin. "Why?"

"Well, I hate reading," said Alex pointing out.

"Oh," said the boy, his face a bit disappointed. It's like he was hoping that she liked reading, but she doesn't.

"But I really liked this book though – called Little Yellow Riding Horse?" Alex guessed.

"You read that?" said the boy. "That's like the biggest book ever! You're a little girl, but you finish that book. I'm impressed."

"Oh, wow," said Alex, a bit impressed at herself too. Even though she knew that she haven't read that book, and the real name of the book is Little Red Riding Hood.

"Yep, you're amazing," said Justin again, looking back to the window. "You're pretty … you're smart … well, I guess you are," said Justin.

"Thanks," said Alex grinning. "And you looked … uh, adulty?"

Justin looked up for a moment, and said, "you must be pretty smart. I never heard of the word adulty."

"Well … let's just say I've heard of that word before … in .. uh, Hungry Game?"

"Hungry Game? Is that like a book or something?"

"Yeah," said Alex. "A really big one."

"Wowww …," the boy looked like he's falling for the girl.

"Oh, shut up," said Alex smiiling. "Oh! I forgot! I haven't done my homework!"

"Homework? Why did you forget?"

"Uh … studying for Science?" said Alex. "You know … I wish I can just say 'Stop all the fireworks,. Then start doing my homework' and stuff, and then bam, I finished my homework."

The boy looked surprised for a moment, then he said, "oh, that's cool. I wish I can do that too."

She looked at him for a moment closely, studying his face if she can tell something's wrong, but then the boy smiled warmly at her, and just like that, everything that she's worried about disappeared through the smile, and she found the courage to smile back.

Justin also did study her closely too, but then he smiled again, now reaching for her hand, and squeezing it tight.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Alex and Justin talked about lots of things in the bus – homework, burgers, and about TV … anything but the fact that Alex was adopted.

Then when the bus stopped, they both goes separate ways, he being in fifth grade, and Alex being in third grade.

And for a minute, she knew where she was, and she wasn't afraid of being there.

But then after the first lesson passed, and it's time to recess … well,

Alex was afraid of that.

The problem was the fifth grade's recess was 10 minutes after the third grade, and that meant, she couldn't talk to Justin, and she probably guessed that the boy wouldn't want to talk to her, when he's with the big boys.

So she sat down alone on the grass, eating her sandwich alone.

"Hey, fostergirl!"

There it is again. Alex gulped, and quickly swallowed her sandwich that was in her mouth and stood up to face Gigi Hollingsworth again. Her legs trembled, her legs weren't ready to face Gigi, but then she's alone so what else can she do now?

"What do you want, Gigi?" said Alex, snapping, but then again, her voice quivered slightly.

"Your sandwich," said Gigi pointing to her sandwich, "and I want you again being the joke for the rest of the day … that's why," Gigi said, clicking her fingers. "I have invited everybody here today … so they can see me …," Gigi took out a can of coke and opened it. "Doing this to you."

Gigi threw the can away to Alex, and it went straight to her head, the can falling to the ground, and leaving stains in the white shirt and jeans.

"Did Alex make an accident again?" Gigi said sweetly.

Alex didn't see Justin being one of them, and when he looked at Gigi accusingly and back to Alex protectively. "Stop it, stop it!" Alex screamed. "WHY ARE YOU DESTROYING MY LIFE?"

"Alex-" Justin tried to put her in his arms.

"GO AWAY!" Alex pushed Justin away, but he wouldn't listen. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME, GIGI! TELL ME, WHY YOU'RE ALWAYS DOING THAT TO ME, AND NOT TO EVERYBODY ELSE! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU AT ALL!"

"Well, the fact is that you're adopted?"

"STOP IT! I WISH GIGI CAN STOP, I WISH SOMEBODY SLAPPED HER WITH A MOP!"

And then just a second later, somebody grabbed a mop, and then slapped her with the mop. And the really weird thing was that the mop's wet, so then every piece of her clothes was wet.

Gigi looked at Alex and then to the boy that slapped her. Then she ran, screaming saying 'YOU'RE A FREAK' over and over again.

Alex fell to the ground, hugging her knees, and cry.

She didn't care about anything that time, she didn't see everybody laugh at her, she can only see her tears, and she can only feel the arms of somebody wrapped around her.

It was Justin's, Alex can tell. It was comforting, and it felt like everything doesn't matter when he's with her. Alex turned and hug him tightly, crying into his shoulders, making his shirt wet. But he didn't care.

The garden was empty 2 minutes later, except for them.

Alex's tears was still falling, her arms wrapped around Justin. The bell had rang, but they stayed there. Alex couldn't help but feel glad.

"Alex …," Justin whispered. "I remember Gigi saying 'fostergirl' twice, first on the bus, and second here. Are you … adopted?"

"YES!" Alex choked on the word, and then she cried again. Justin wrapped his arms tighter around her, soothing her, telling her everything is going to be alright. "I'm adopted … I don't want to tell you … I lied to you about me reading that book about Little Yellow Riding Horse book … I just …"

"Ssh … you can tell me," Justin said again.

"Well, everybody that knew I'm adopted, they hated me … the only one that loved me's my parents … But they're busy … and when I met you …"

"I'm not going to leave you alone," said Justin, as if reading her mind. "I'm not like those people … I liked you, and then it's alright. Everything is going to be alright."

"Really?" said Alex smiling now.

"Yeah," Justin nodded, hugging her tighter. "I promise."

"Thanks," said Alex, hugging back.

The hug lasted for 5 minutes. And then the two of them pulled apart, and then laughed.

"It's strange," said Alex again. "I'm comfortable around you … and I only met you for about an hour or so."

"Sometimes you can fee like that," said Justin shrugging. "And … Alex … I'm going to tell you something."

"What?"

"On the bus …," Justin said. "I was studying you … and you say 'Stop all the fireworks, then start doing my homework' … and then I was surprised … I think …"

"You think what?"

"I think you're a wizard," said Justin slowly.

Alex was silent for a minute, before she boomed and said 'WHAT!?' really loudly.

"Ssh!" said Justin, putting a finger on her lips. "I'm a wizard too. It was a spell that you use … and then with Gigi too …"

"You're a wizard too? How come my parents don't know, and why now?"

"You got your powers," Justin explained. "I got one in your age too. And your parents … your parents are not wizards. Which means when you're 17 .. you're a full wizard, since you don't have siblings and you're the only wizard … now, you're a wizard-in-training just like me."

"What does that mean?"

"I means you have to learn spells … but, since no one in your family has the ability ... hey, how about you go to my house in Waverly Place today … and then I'll show you my teacher. My teacher is my dad. You'll like him."

"Wow," said Alex. She couldn't believe it all. She thought that wizards are not real … and they are real!"You're a wizard too."

"Great right?" said Justin.

"So … will you?"

"Sure," said Alex, getting up, and helping Justin again. "I'll see you again?"

"Today, at two," said Justin. "See you later. Oh, man, my dad's going to kill me if he finds out that I skip class on the first day of school!"

"Well, good luck," said Alex grinning.

Justin smiled at her back, and then Alex knows, everything really is going to be alright.

Right?

**AN: So how was it? Was it good? **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: The second chapter to Everything's Alright. You guys liked it? Oh, well …. Oh, and in this chapter, there's going to be Harper! I'm sorry to say this, but Harper is going to be Alex's enemy, Harper HATES Alex in this story, because Alex is close to Justin, and Harper likes Justin. Oh, and Harper is rich too. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. **

"_Alex Justin __Cambia Coporum, Meum Corpora, Sua Nominavi_."

The boy said, "Okay … I'm in your body?"

The girl crossed her arms and grinned at him. "Yep, I'm you."

"Justin …," the boy squeaked. "This is way creepy. Let's change back. You sweat anyway."

The girl (or rather Justin inside) sighed and said again, "_Alex Justin Cambia Coporum Meum Corpora Sua Nominavi." _

Then there was some light, and the boy shuddered and said, "okay, this is much better."

"Of course it is," said Alex. "I rather use this body than yours. Yours stinks anyway. Do you take a shower? Oh, I forgot. You're a dork. Of course you do," Alex grinned at the big boy. "Okay, show me another one."

"I wanted to," Justin said. "But if my dad knew he would freak out. I don't want him to."

Justin gulped as he glance sideways at Alex, who was blinking like Daisy Duck, it was so cute Justin couldn't resist and said …" fine," Justin muttered, followed by getting a really huge bear hug from Alex. He laughed, and pulled away. And then he took out his wand and then thought to himself, trying to find a spell that Alex won't use for her own fun (because Alex is selfish and stubborn …) and then his eyes light up, and he said, pointing to Alex, "_animoza espinoza puppy."_

Soon Alex had disappeared, only to be replaced by a puppy.

Justin laughed.

The puppy barked, like it was saying, '_get me out of this body!' _and it looked like it wanted to bite him.

"Okay, steady," said Justin. "_Humanoza Espinoza." _

Then the puppy disappeared, being replaced by Alex, who stood like she was about to kill him. "Don't you have ANY spells that's not about switching body! But I gotta admit, the puppy's body is way better than yours." Alex earned a glare from Justin than made Alex giggled.

"I give up," Justin sighed, sitting down on the ground. "I thought by showing you that will make you happy again. But it turns out …"

"You did make me happy again," said Alex encouragingly, feeling a little bad. "It's just I wanted spells that I can use … I got my powers, so that means I can do spells too, right?"

"Well, you need to wear …," Justin said. "The hat! Yes, you have to use the hat first to control your powers. I wore that hat once. It was horrible."

"What hat?" Alex said.

"This hat," Justin flicked his wand and a really weird hat appeared on Alex's head.

"This hat? It's horrible!" Alex said.

"And I also need to get you to my dad, because he'll know what to do with you. You know, like more school about magic and stuff, to get you ready when you're big. And since you don't have any siblings, you're going to be the full wizard."

"Oh," she said. "More school?" she make a really disgusting schrunching voice – disgusted. "Boring. Skip."

"You can't skip magic lessons," said Justin. "You're a wizard in training. Your task is to learn spells."

Justin smiled at Alex, and then he took her hand. "Don't worry. You can study with _me _and my dad. It's going to be fun. Oh, and you can meet my brother, Max. He hasn't got his powers yet, but he already has lessons with me."

"I want to meet him," she said.

"Well, I'm not doing anything today, but I got lessons at 4. Do _you _want to come? I'll get us some lunch too at the substation."

They were walking again after that, and then both of them heard somebody appeared in Justin's right side, clinging to his arm. Justin jumped, and pulled away his arm, saying, "uh … do I know you?"

"That's Harper from 4B," Alex said to Justin quietly.

"Hi, Alex," the girl said smiling, but it was … evil and sarcastic. Justin put an arm around Alex, protectively. Justin looked at the girl closely. The girl was wearing a dress made out of plastic, and a bandana with a flower on top of it. "I'm Harper, from 4B," Harper said jumping, and smiling slowly and blushing a bit, reaching her hand out to shake his hand.

"Uh … Justin?" Justin said, but he didn't shake hands with her.

"That's a nice name," Harper said adoringly.

"Uh … thanks," said Justin slowly, looking at Alex, wanting some help.

Alex smiled at him, and her eyes was saying, "no can do."

Justin looked again at Harper, and then say to Alex, "come on, Alex. Let's go."

Alex giggled, and linked arms with him, clinging to him and grinning evilly at Harper. Alex didn't know why, but she had the urge to just show off that the boy liked her, and not Harper, and that they are friends maybe bestfriends even. Harper looked like she wanted to explode, but then she turned, stomping her feet, and mumbled a 'see you later' to Justin.

They watched as Harper ran away, and then they both laughed.

"That was harsh," Justin said to Alex, feeling sorry for Harper.

"Well, do you want her to flirt with you?" Alex snapped.

"No," Justin muttered. "Thanks."

"That girl can flirt with anybody," said Alex. "Last year, when I was year 2, there was a boy in my class and she liked him. She spent most of her lunch breaks following him around – and …," Alex suddenly giggled. "She waited for him to get out of the bathroom!"

Justin gapped. "Okay, a big THANKYOU for you," Jusitn said. "That girl is mad. Did you look at her clothes, Alex? It was weird … it wasn't normal."

"Yeah," said Alex, shrugging. "So … shall we go or just stand here?"

"Fine," Justin said, and both of them walked again, continuing their walk to Justin's house.

They walked in silence, trying to get a conversation between them. Alex piped up first, "How's your parents? I mean … my _foster_parents are nice and everything, but they're always busy and everything … because they work far from home. How about yours? It's probably pretty nice to have your parents work in the same place at your home. You know?"

Justin sniffled, and Alex turned to him. "What's wrong?"

"It's my …allergies," Justin said, wiping at his eyes.

"I heard that line before," said Alex. "I'm pretty smart, I know that you're crying Justin. Come on, you can tell _me. _I won't tell anybody, and like you, I'll be there for you," Alex replied, holding his hand once more.

"Well … my mom … she wanted a divorce with my dad," said Justin quietly. "And now, it's been … 4 years they separated, and ever since, my dad doesn't want to marry anyone again."

"I'm sorry, Justin," Alex said, hugging him once more. "It must be horrible."

"No, I'm just a bit mad," Justin said. "Because my dad married my mom, giving up his powers away so he can be with her. But then she left him …."

"Oh," said Alex. She didn't really understood why his dad gave up his powers away, but she was sure that this time wasn't the right time to ask questions like that.

"It's alright," Justin smiled at Alex. "I call her sometimes, but I guess she's busy nowadays, so I don't want to bother her for money, or stuff like that. My dad doesn't give me that much money. Every week, I got 5 dollars, and it was only enough to buy a popsicle 3 times."

"Well," Alex said, touching her pocket. "Do you want ice-cream?" Alex pointed to an ice-cream van. "I'll buy you one. It's alright."

"No thanks," said Justin.

"That wasn't an option," Alex said suddenly. "I'll be right back," Alex ran to the van, and when she came back, she got 2 cones of strawberry ice-creams for them, handing one over to him, and then licked her own.

"Thanks," Justin said sheepishly. "I'll pay you back tom-"

Alex shushed him and said, "no.. I'm not asking you to pay. It's for you."

Justin looked at the floor and smiled. "Nobody have ever done something like that to me."

"Well, I was always known in my family for always being the first one," said Alex flicking her hair. "Except maybe for grades. That, I can never be the first one," she felt him smile, and then she said again, "guess you always got the first one huh?"

Justin smiled but nodded too. "When I'm big, I want to be a great wizard and help people," Justin said. "I would do anything so I can be a great wizard."

Alex wrapped her arms around him and mumbled into his chest, "I know you will."

Then they were both was tangled in a hug, for about 2 minutes, before pulling away and grinning from ear-to-ear. "Come on," Justin said, as they finally reached their destination, a building with no paint, and a door with a sign saying 'WAVERLY PLACE SUBSTATION: WE'RE OPEN' and then Justin looked at Alex and said, "welcome to my house."

It was quiet inside, there wasn't any customers, there was just a kid sitting down next to the cashier, reading a comic book - …

"Dude, you're holding it upside down," Justin said tiredly to his little brother.

"Oh," said the boy. "That's why it felt weird! Thanks," but he didn't turned it, just opened a new page and started his 'upside down' reading again.

Alex giggled, and the boy looked up, grinning. "Hey, Justin, you brought your girlfriend with you?"

"No," Justin said again. "This is Alex. Alex, this is Max."

"Hi," Max said. "I'm Max. And this is Justin."

Alex just smiled and said, "I'm Alex. You must be … Justin's little brother."

Max grinned and said, "want a meal?"

"Oh, yeah," Justin said. "Where's dad?"

"Dad? He's in the lair, you know, looking for stuff," Max shrugged and went back into his comic books. "He's a bit mad because … well, I already got into trouble in my first day."

Justin smirked at that, and Alex giggled slowly.

"So, is this your friend?" Max said again to Justin, looking at Alex. Alex looked at the boy confused.

"You see, Max got a 10 seconds memory," Justin explained to Alex. "He learned something, but then he forgot about it again … that's why he never got an A at anything … except for lunch."

"Wow," Alex said shortly.

Justin shuddered, and pat her shoulder for her to come along. "Come on. Let's go to my dad."

She followed him into the kitchen, and then she watched in confused as he tried to open the door to where they usually keep food in there. "Uh … what are you doing?"

"To the lair," said Justin. "A wizard family without a lair would be pathetic. This is the lair of my family."

Justin opened the door for her, and inside, wasn't food at all. It was a room, a very ancient-looking room. Justin pushed her inside, with him behind her. "Dad?" Justin called out. "You there?"

"Yeah," somebody replied. "I'm here, under the sofa."

"What are you doing there?" Justin said. "Anyway, this is my friend, Alex. She's from third grade. And … she found out that she's a wizard … today."

His dad appeared from the bottom, surprised. "Oh." He practically jumped to stand, and then shook Alex's hand tightly. "Hello, I'm Jerry, Justin's dad."

"Hello," Alex said politely.

"Soo .., uh, does your parents know you're a wizard?" Jerry said.

"Dad, that's the problem," Justin explained. "She's adopted, and her parents are mortals, not wizards. And she doesn't have any siblings, which make her the full-wizard when she's old, but she would need a wand and … a training."

"So, let me get this straight," Jerry said. "You want me to find a wand for her, and then give her some training?"

"I can give you 20 dollars every week," Alex offered him.

"Deal," Jerry said quickly. "Soo … a wand … I think I managed to keep an extra wand … where is it?"

Jerry went back under the sofa and pulled out a nice-looking wooden wand, with a little diamond on the top. "Here it is. Try it."

"Okay," said Alex, taking the wand carefully. And said, "uh … I don't know any spell. Remember."

"Oh, right," Jery said. "Just say, _edgebono utoosis_ to that pencil over there. Point your wand to the pencil and concentrate."

Alex pointed her new wand to a pencil and said, "_edgebono utoosis." _

The pencil vanished and then appeared again, this time being 2, and not just one.

"You liked it, comfortable with it?" Jerry said.

"Yeah," Alex nodded. "Thank you."

"So … your training will start tomorrow, and there is something you needed to know before. You have to read the Wizards Rules first," Jerry took out a thin book and handed it to Alex. "The main rules are: firstly, you cannot tell anybody about wizards .."

"That I know," Alex said.

"And second … when you love a mortal, and you wanted to marry him/her, you have to give up your powers."

Alex looked at Justin, and Justin nodded solemnly. "Just like you and Justin's mom," Alex blurted out.

Jerry looked at Justin, and said a bit serious, "well I don't know what else he told you, but yes."

Justin pulled Alex's hand and smiled at Jerry. "Thanks,dad. C'mon Alex."

At the door ….

"See you tomorrow in the bus?" Justin asked.

Alex nodded, and then smiled. "See you tomorrow."

Justin watched as Alex went, holding her wand, running and bouncing.


End file.
